donning_the_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysian Forest
A broad swath of greenery stretching from the northeastern borders of Halcyon City into the lowlands of the Atlas Mountains, the Elysian Forest remains a local and national treasure. Large parts of the forest near the mountains are protected national parkland (Sourrock National Forest), safe from development to preserve wildlife habitats as well as their natural beauty. The Elysian Forest is part of the temperate rainforest region of North America, the largest temperate zone rainforest area in the world. It sees considerable annual rainfall (primarily in the winter rainy season) as well as heavy summertime fogs, which recirculate moisture on the forest floor. It is primarily made up of old-growth redwoods, Douglas fir, Sitka spruce, western hemlock, and the western red cedar. Heavy layers of moss, ferns, and similar undergrowth are common due to the moisture and richness of deadfalls and other decaying plant matter. The Elysian Forest is home to a wide variety of animal life as well, from Pacific Northwest species of elk and deer to foxes, bears, and timber wolves. Owls, eagles, and other hunting birds share nesting grounds with crows, ravens, woodpeckers, flickers, and numerous smaller bird species. The rivers and streams have abundant life, from salmon and other fish to frogs and salamanders. Local and national environmentalist groups work hard to protect and study the biodiversity and native species of the Elysian Forest. The expanse of the forest is a popular destination for tourists and locals alike looking to enjoy the great outdoors. It is a site for hiking, camping, fishing, and—in proper season—hunting. Hunting trips into the Elysian Forest are licensed and regulated, limited to specific areas and species. From time to time, rangers catch poachers illegally hunting in restricted areas or trying to bag some game (like the endangered Elysian elk) on the forbidden list. Cryptid Spottings In truth, the Elysian Forest is far more diverse than most suspect: millennia of outside influences—from the ancient Preservers to Serpent People survivors from Lemuria to the shapeshifting alien Grue—have left their marks on the forest and surrounding wilderness in the Halcyon City region. Since before the time of American settlers, the forest near Mt. Jeffrey and the Albian River has been known as home to the strange and unusual. Alien and engineered DNA spawn various mutant creatures, the sources of tall tales from foresters and explorers in generations gone by, and the subjects of “cryptid hunters” seeking to prove the truth of those tales. Occasionally some hunter or camper goes missing in the Elysian Forest and rangers find only a trace: the remains of a campsite, a scrap or two of clothing, or a discarded shoe. Indeed, some Elysian Forest Park Rangers have themselves gone missing from time to time, but they are a good deal more cautious. It is an open secret in the Elysian Park Service that there is something odd about the place. They respect the forest’s reputation and exercise the caution necessary to prevent tragedy, encouraging visitors to do the same.